Há vida fora do ascensor
by strawberriesapples
Summary: Ele precisava sair da rotina. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Então ele fez o que chamariam de loucura. Apertou o botão de "fechar" do elevador.


Michael Nesmith olhou em volta. Mais um dia nessa rotina, que, apesar dos pesares, estava ficando tediosa. Seus companheiros não pareciam estar sentindo o mesmo que ele, mas no fundo, no fundo, ele sabia que eles estavam.  
O elevador tinha finalmente chegado. Estava vazio. Seus companheiros entraram e ele entrou por último. Num misto de brincadeira jovial e uma vontade desesperada de sair da rotina, ele apertou o botão de fechar.  
"Ei!"  
"O que foi que você fez?!"  
"Ficou maluco?!"  
"Ah, qual é! Vamos finalmente ter uma chance de fugir da prisão e vocês reclamam?  
Depois de uns segundos de tensão, ele olhou para Micky Dolenz e este sorriu sorrateiramente para ele. Ele olhou para os outros e eles tinham agora o mesmo sorriso.  
"Pode ser que seja divertido!"  
"Hihihi!"  
Eles se sentiam como meninos travessos, que tinham acabado de cometer uma travessura! Sim, ia ser muito legal! Ninguém sabia o que os esperava lá embaixo. Provavelmente a limusine que os levaria ao lugar de destino. Mas eles não tinham certeza, então...  
"Ei, vocês sabem pra onde a gente tá indo?"  
"Não..."  
"Pro térreo, não?"  
"Sei lá, eu apertei um botão qualquer..."  
As portas do elevador se abriram e eles saíram. Não parecia ser um andar como os outros.  
"Ei, cadê a limusine?"  
"Não sei..."  
"Não tamos no térreo, tamos?"  
Não estavam. Era um mezanino. Ele olhou para o lado direito e gelou de cima embaixo.  
"Ah, não..."  
Os outros três pararam comicamente atrás dele, pensando a mesma coisa.  
Na direção de seus olhos, havia um grupo potencialmente perigoso. E a possibilidade de perigo aumentaria a cada passo que esse grupo desse para mais perto deles. Meninas. Adolescentes. Fãs. O que fazer? Seguir o instinto mais natural: correr.  
E foi isso que eles fizeram. Correram pelos corredores e voaram escada abaixo, sem pensar nem em planos nem em consequências!  
"Mike, seu idiota! Olha o que você fez!", pensou Davy Jones. Sim, ele era o fofinho. O lindinho. O queridinho. O preferido. Mas metros longe, onde era seguro, bem seguro. Não assim!  
"Você é foda, Mike! Isso é doido demais!" pensou Micky. Ele não era o fofinho nem o lindinho, sabia disso. Mas ele estava curtindo tudo isso. Tinha suas partes cansativas e estressantes, é verdade. Mas a adrenalina fazia tudo valer a pena! Esse era um desses momentos!  
"Mike, agradeço o que você fez; minutos de liberdade! Mas, porra, tinha que ser assim?" pensou Peter Tork. Ele sabia que isso fazia parte e sabia também que tinha um certo apelo. Aquela linha tênue entre o menino fofinho e inocente e o homem bonito e experiente era irresistível. Mas ele definitivamente não estava preparado para isso, não agora!  
"Fiz merda...", pensou finalmente o autor da loucura. Michael sabia que não era o preferido. Não curtia a adrenalina toda. Na visão dele, não tinha apelo nenhum... será que ele indiretamente quis sabotar o lance todo? Se eles fossem pegos, ele sabia que ia ser um problema. Passível de solução, mas ia dar problema. Não, foi apenas um momento impulsivo, uma travessura, como as que ele fazia quando era pequeno. Mesmo assim... ele colocou os outros em apuros. Cabia a ele salvá-los.  
Eles saíram do hotel pelos fundos e viram um outro grupo que se juntou ao primeiro, os decibéis cada vez mais altos, o perigo cada vez mais perto.  
Alguma coisa tinha que acontecer, ou eles não sairiam dali vivos.  
Foi então que ele viu o oásis no deserto. Um lugar seguro no meio daquela insanidade toda. Um simples e maravilhoso... carro da polícia.  
"Olhem!" apontou ele.  
Os outros três viram o que seu companheiro tinha apontado e sorrisos formaram-se em seus rostos. Ele olhou casualmente para seus amigos. Ele tinha conseguido se redimir.  
Abrindo rapidamente a porta do tal carro da polícia, ele entrou, seguido por seus companheiros. Não demorou para que os bárbaros – quer dizer, as fãs encontrassem o carro e começassem a bater e empurrar.  
"O que raios significa isso?!", perguntou um dos guardas, apavorado.  
"Somos os Monkees! Se você tem amor à vida, pisa no acelerador e vamos embora daqui!"  
O policial ao volante olhou para seu companheiro e fez o que o rapaz de gorro verde de lã pediu.  
Michael Nesmith soltou um suspiro de alívio. Tudo estava normal de novo. Mas se perguntassem a ele se ele apertaria o botão de "fechar" do elevador de novo, ele não hesitaria em responder: "Claro."

Fim

N/A: Baseada naquela história que o próprio Michael contou. O homem é demais! Morro de rir com ele contando!


End file.
